1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a back light module and a flat panel display device using the same, and more particularly, to a back light module including at least two light sources, and a flat display device using the same.
2.  Description of the Related Art
As flat display devices have advantages such as light weight, thin thickness, small size, and low power consumption, they have become increasingly popular and are widely applied to various electronic devices.
With the recent progress of the flat display device technology, the requirements for the display quality of the flat display devices are also increased. Various poor display phenomena, such as retained images of motion pictures or the ripple phenomenon (Mura), have to be overcome in the present flat panel display technology.